No te olvides de soñar
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Shadow es un erizo de mala gana, que ve siempre el lado negativo de la vida. Su pensamiento es que la vida no vale la pena y no se merece ser vivida, después de su trágico día, que lo hizo cambiar. Pero pronto sus pensamientos llegaran a dar luz de nuevo, con la llegada de una alumna nueva en su vida. Que lo hará volver a enseñar lo valioso de seguir soñando. **TERMINADO**
1. Chapter 1

Hi...este es mi tercer fic...y espero que sea de su agrado^^ Aquí vamos:

Llego mas de lo normal de enojado. ¿Quien era el? Shadow Dark The Hedgehog. Un erizo de púas negras, con algunas franjas rojas. De 17 años. ¿Cual era su causa de enojo? Vivir en un mundo miserable sin padres. Una trágica historia de un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo huerfano, sin compañía. Se sentia solo, triste, decepcionado de la vida. Si su ser antes era muy feliz, y nada le hacia que cambiara. Hasta el día 18 de Marzo. Cada 18 de _cada_ mes, falta a su preparatoria, por causas desconocidas para todo el mundo.

-¿Que le pasa a este tipo?- se burlaba un erizo de púas verdes. Que pasaba por su lado, haciéndole burla.

- Nada que te importe insecto.

- No me vuelvas a insultar. Puedo tolerar tu presencia, pero no que me insultes como si fuera un erizo comun y corriente.- Agarrándole, la camisa desde el cuello. Pero Shadow lo contraataca ahorcandole el cuello y golpeándolo en la pared. Casi sin respirar.

-Escucha me tu, novato. Yo no me llevó con jotitos como tu. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Así que mas te vale cerrar tu pico, si es que quieres vivir.- Después de verlo asentir con la cabeza, lo suelta y se marcha. Llegando al salón. Sentándose en el ultimo asiento de su fila. Donde casi no daba luz. 6 minutos después, llegaron los demás que conformaban la clase.

-Buenaos días alumnos.- decía su profesor. Un cocodrilo grande y de color verde.- Hoy quiero decirles que tenemos una alumna nueva llamada Magia Robotnik. Pasa, sin pena.-en 2 segundos después se hace presente una eriza, hermosa, de púas amarillas, ojos grandes y hermosos de color azul cielo, que siempre brillaban y no dejaban de brillar. Venia con el uniforme normal que el de todos. Pero este la hacia lucur mas bella.

-Buenos dias, mi nombre es Marina Robotnik. Como ya les dijo su profesor, Víctor.

-Vector.- le resonó el cocodrilo.

- oh...claro,claro, Vector. Bueno, me acabo de mudar esta mañana y soy algo tímida para hacer amistades. Me gusta cantar, bailar y disfrutar la vida.

_"Pat__ético" pensó en sus adentros Shadow._

_- Muy bien, Maria, te puedes sentar junto a Shadow. El erizo negro, que se encuentra hasta el ultimo._

_- Claro.- dijo, para dirigirse al lado de Shadow. Al sentarse junto a el, sintió unos pequeños escalofríos, pero decidió no mostrarlo, y quedarse callada, pero no antes sin decir hola, sin contestación._

_"¿Que le pasa a este erizo?¿Habre hecho algo malo?" se pregunto así misma la eriza._

_- Emm... Tienes algo? Porque no me hablas?- pregunto Maria algo preocupada._

_- No es nada. Pero es mejor que no nos llevemos bien.- contesto de ruina manera demasiada fría, haciendo temblar a Maria de nervios. Tan malo era llevarse bien con ella? Que le costaba ser algo amable con una chica? No lo sabia ella. Pero el timbre de recreo había tocado. Parece que paso muy rápido la clase. Decidió salir. Y pensándolo bien, aun no había hecho amigas. Así que decidió sentarse sola en una banca y comer su almuerzo, como si nada le importase. Pero hubo algo...o alguien, que llegó a captar su atención._

_-eh?- se pregunto, mirando hacia arriba, para ver al erizo verde._

_- Disculpa que te moleste hermosura. Pero no pude evitar fijarme en ti. En esos ojos hermosos, y ese cuerpo deseable.- hablo con cierta galanura, haciéndola sentir insegura.- Te gustaría dar un paseo por aquí?_

_- No gracias.- dijole cantándose de sdu banca dejandolo a un lado, para disponerse a marchar. Pero el erizo, la cogió del brazo, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Le había causado daño._

_- escucha princesa. Nadie...pero nadie, deja plantado a Scourge.- dijo mirandola a los ojos, sin dejar de apretarle el brazo._

_- lo siento...pero no estoy interesada en eso. Tengo que irme.- dijo intentandose escspar, pero Scourge no se lo permitia. Intento zafarse, pero era demasiado fuerte. Cuando penso que ya no tenia escapatoria, llego alguien._

_- Dejala en paz.- se escucho una voz, dentro de las sombras de las esquina del, lugar._

_- Otra vez tu!?.- reclamo molesto Scourge, al ver que alguien sehabía atrevido a interrumpir sus planes._

**Y aaquí terminamos con el primer cap. Espero que sea de su agrado, y dejar review para avisarme si quieren que siga con la historia;)**


	2. Sigue soñando, que yo estare alli

**Sigue soñando, que yo estare allí.**

- ¿Sabes? La vida no es siempre de color negro, como lo tomas tu.- Decía Maria sentada debajo de un árbol. Conversando con Shadow, quien se encontraba arriba en una rama de este.

-Ja! Lo dices porque nunca has sentido lo que es dolor. No me juzgues sin conocerme Maria.- Le hablo de una manera fría.

- Je, el dolor no existe. Solo es imaginación de alguien o de uno mismo... Y quien te dijo qe yo nunca he sentido el sufrir, Shadow? .-Le pregunto Maria, algo ofendida.

- Bueno, no me critiqes mal, siempre te he visto reir, desde que te conoci hace una semana. Solo te la pasas cantando y nunca te he visto triste. Y todas las erizas cuando están tristes, lo demuestran. No creo qe estes triste por nada. Tus padres te aman, tienes una gran familia que se preocupan por ti. No veo motivo por el estar triste.- dijo mientras bajaba del árbol. Para sentarse a su lado.

-Pues te equivocas.- Hablo Maria llenándose de lagrimas en los ojos, y cerrándolos. Dejo a Shadow impresionado.- No es que les preocupo demasiado, solo quieren pasar lo mas tiempo posible. Shadow, estoy enferma.

-Ja si yo también estuve enfermo, y me alivie después, solo, no necesito a mi familia para que me cuiden.

-No, no entiendes, estoy enferma...Shadow tengo cáncer. Leucemia.-por fin termino Maria, Shadow se sintió muy mal, la había juzgado de la peor manera.

-Yo...lo siento.-se disculpo.

-Pero sabes, eso no me permite dejar de soñar por cumplir mis deseos.

-Soñar?-pregunto dudoso Shadow, pues había desconocido esa palabra. O mas bien, la había olvidado.

-Si, aunque se que me estoy muriendo, y la muerte pronto vendrá por mi, no significa que me olvidare de mis sueños. Los quisiera hacer, pero...veo que talvez no pueda.-Agacha la cabeza.

-Maria...Te pido perdón. Te pido una disculpa.-se arrepiente Shadow.

-EH? Porque? Nadie tiene la culpa de sufrir en esta vida.-Levanta la cabeza.

-Por que te estoy dando cosas y razones negativas de esta vida. Es mi maldita culpa por mi pasado. Yo era antes feliz, pero me arrebataron mi felicidad, quitándole la vida a mis padres. Llore por varias noches, y de allí me converti en alguien oscuro. No quería aceptar aun sus muertes. Era tan grande mi sufrimiento que decidi hacerme amargado, y malo para otras personas.-confeso Shadow.

- Je, te entiendo con eso. Yo no tengo verdaderos padres. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era apenas una pequeña. Pero eso no me importa. Se que la vida es muy fea, pero no tienes por que rendirte por ella. Si no luchar con todas tus ganas por seguir adelante. Lo primero que pensaba hacer, era hacer una campaña para los necesitados del orfanato. No me gustaría que vivieran mal.

-Tienes un gran corazón, Maria. Te admiro como la mejor eriza. Ademas, lo que dices es verdad. Me sentía tan solo, que me ceje. Te lo agradezco.

-Je,solo nunca te olvides de soñar. Los sueños se hacen realidad.Y por cierto, gracias por ser mi primer amigo.

-Soy el primero?-Dudo Shadow.

-Si, jamas un erizo se me ha acercado, porque piensan que soy del otro mundo, por leer historias. A mi me decían que era una nerd. Me juzgaban todos. Asi que por eso me cambiaron a esta escuela.

-Son bien inútiles al juzgarte de una manera cruel.

-No importa, además lo agradezco.-Levanta la mirada.

-Por que?

-Por que asi, nunca habría llegado a conocerte.-Dijo ultimo para abrazarlo. Y luego levantar su mirada, para encontrarse con el par de ojos de Shadow, e irse acercando a sus labios lentamente. Tal vez, esto no hubiera iniciado, sino hubiese sido rescatada por el. Las cosas serian diferentes.

-.-.-.

POV DE SHADOW:

_Nos hicimos novios oficiales desde aquel dia. Todos de nuestro colegio se quedaron super sorprendidos, la verdad no se esperaban que un emo y amargado como yo, pudiera tener la mano de una eriza hermosa y gentil como Maria. Pero eso a mi que me importa, lo importante es que le halle después de tantos años, el lado bueno y positivo de la vida. La vida la mayoría de las cosas serán negativas, pero las cosas pequeñas positivas, son mas valiosas. Por estar en la tristeza y vivir en el pasado todo este tiempo, me habían cegado de soñar y de seguir viviendo. Cumpli el sueño de Maria,hacer una campaña para los necesitados, y unos cuantos sueños mas que quería antes de que llegase su hora. Mi vida ya no era oscura, tenia a una compañera en mi vida, que me recordaba todos los días, que nunca pare de soñar._

-En que tanto piensas, amor?.- Le hablaba Maria, que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, en un hermoso bosque viendo el atardecer aproximándose.

-Oh, en nada cariño.-Contesto Shadow viéndola a los ojos.

-No me digas que estas pensando en mi...-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-claro que no...solo que me sentiría de nuevo solo y triste por tu partida.-Contesto Shadow abrazándola mas a el.

-No estaras solo, aun que no me veas, siempre estare contigo. Y eso te lo puedo prometer. No pienso dejarte solo.-Le afirmo.

-Como puedes cumplírmelo?.-Cuestiono.

-Por que te amo. No pienso dejarte solo, yo siempre estare contigo cada vez que no me recuerdes y cuando me recuerdes. Tal vez no me puedas ver, pero yo a ti si.

-Maria... te amo!-se acerca lentamente a sus labios, para depositarle un dulce beso largo. El atardecer llego, y cuando dejo de alumbrarnos, se había llevado el alma de Maria.- Maria! NO TE MUERAS AUN! NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLOOO!MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Habia llegado su hora. Pero obedeci a lo que me dijo. Nunca me olvidare de soñar, paso un año desde su partida. Y como le prometi, segui lo suyo. No encontrar el lado negativo, sino el positivo. Ya no era el mismo yo, me volvi sociable y mejor compañero me hize nuevos amigos para disfrutar la vida. Sonic un erizo de espinas azules, fiel y amoroso con su bonita novia, llamada Amy Rose. Juntos hacen una pareja muy lunamieleros y románticos. Luego sigue Silver, un erizo que viene del futuro con su mejor amiga Blaze, vienen al pasado para no estar presentes en la guerra que había en el futuro. Esta Knuckles, un cabezotas que se la pasa molestando y regañando a Rouge, una murciélago muy coqueta para mi parecer. También me hize amigo de dos menores llamados Cream y Tails. Juntos tomabamos el fin de semana, para ir a un dia de campo en el bosque._

-Je, ay amor.- Hablo una eriza de puas rosadas de nombre Amy, para luego besar a Sonic, quien profundizaba el beso.

-Ey, ey ey, aquí no porfavor! No quiero que nos dejen traumados a mi, y a Cream y Tails.-protesto un erizo plateado de nombre Silver, separándolos.

-Silver!-contestaron ambos enojados.

-CALLATE BALLENA NEGRA!-grito un equidna rojo, dirigiéndose a una murciélago.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS BALLENA, CABEZOTAS!?.-refunfuño Rouge.

-Traten de llevarse bien, chicos.-hablo Blaze.

-TU NO TE METAS!-contestaron al unisono.

-Por qe no mejor, cada quien disfruta su dia de campo, haciendo lo que quiere, Silver ya nos acostumbramos Tails y yo a las cosas de casados que hacen Sonic y Amy.-Hablo Cream.

-No son cosas de casados, solo disfruto lo que es MI chica.-contesto Sonic.

-Ay amor...-lo besa.

-Ademas, Rouge y Knuckles nunca dejaran de pelear por que son dos cabezotas.

-OYE!-respondieron ofendidos.

-Oigan, donde esta Shadow?.-pregunto Silver.

-esta alla!.-contesto Rouge, señalándolo, en la orilla del bosque viendo el atardecer.

.-.-.

_Estaba pensando en Maria, no puedo creer que ya haya cumplido un año. Cerre los ojos y empeze a meditar un poco, de como había cambiado mi vida por completo. Nuevos amigos, nueva soliziacion, nuevas puertas buenas a la vida. Volvi a abrir mis ojos, y no estaba en el bosque con mis amigos, estaba en una pradera de flores amarillas. Se empezó a escuchar una risita con un canto suave. Empeze a mirar por todos lados, conozco esa risa y esa voz. Senti como unas manos tapaban mis ojos. Las agarre, y las quite de mi rostro, para ver a esa aquella hermosa eriza. Enfrente de mi._

_-Maria...-le hable atonito._

_-Je, te dije que nunca estaras solo. Siempre estare contigo.-lo abraza._

_-Te quedaras?.- Ve, como Maria empieza a negar con la cabeza y decir solo un "lo siento"._

_-Pero...siempre estoy a tu lado. Me alegra que te hayas hecho unos grandes y fieles amigos, como el grupo que esta en el bosque en este momento. Son muy buenos y divertidos. También me alegra, que en este tiempo nunca te olvidaste de soñar._

_-Lo hago por ti. Me enseñaste lo valioso que es soñar y disfrutar, es algo que nunca dejare de hacer._

_-Me alegro oírte decir eso. Asi estare mas segura, de que no estaras sufriendo en el mundo. Sigue asi, Shadow, te amo.-Me deposita un beso en los labios, y en los pocos segundos, siento como todo se vuelve negro y mojado. Cerre los ojos y los volvi a abrir, lentamente._

-Sonic...crees que esta muerto?.-Pregunta Amy, viendo a Shadow sin reaccionar.

-No lo se, Ames...espera un segundo.

Shadow*tose*

-VAYA ESTA VIVO!-gritan todos de felicidad, y Sonic lo levanta.

-Vaya, Shadow, ya nos habias asustado.

-Que hacen aquí?.-Pregunta.

-Vinimos a buscarte, Tails acaba de cocinar unas ricas hamburguesas para comer.-Hablo la dulce y pequeña Cream, y se llevo a Shadow, agarrados de la mano.

.-.-.-.

-Ummm...están muy ricas las hamburguesas.-agradeció Sonic.

-Asi que eso te parecio rico?-le hablo Amy de una manera algo enfadada.

-Pero nada en el mundo es mas rico que tu.-la besa.

-Y que hacia alla, Señor Shadow?

-Pensando en lo tranquilo que es la naturaleza. Y eso.

-Vaya, pensábamos que te caíamos mal.-le hablo Blaze.

-Si, como antes solo estabas solo.-respondio Silver

-Eso es tiempo pasado, ahora los tengo a ustedes.

-awwww gracias por decir esas lindas palabras.-Amy le abraze, dejando a Sonic con cara de enojado.-je tranquilo Sonic. No te pongas celoso.

-Nunca dije que estaba celoso.

-jajajaja.-empiezan a reir todos, incluso su vida, después de Maria, no volveria a hacer igual, ahora será mejor.

FIN~ Holaa...lose, talvez querían que fuera un fic largo, pero la verdad lo estaba planeando de unos dos o tres capítulos, ya que no soy muy buena para alargarlo/: pero espero que os guste^^


	3. YOU MAY DREAM

**Bueno, como muchos, que he visto se han qedado inconformes por lo minimo de la historia decidi agregarle un pequeño song-finc qe redacta toda la historia de la pareja Shadaria. La cancion se llama Tenshi no yubikiri. (la promesa de un angel) conocido como el opening de karekano. Es en japones, pero soy tan mala con escribirlo, asi que la escribire en español. Espero que os agrade.**

_Puedes soñar~_

-ESPERA!-le grita Maria a Shadow, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con lo de Scourge y luego marcharse como si nada.

_Puedes seguirlo...si puedes expresar esos sentimientos sinceros...~_

-Que es lo que...-reclamaba Shadow al voltear a verla. Pero cayo rendido a esos profundos ojos azules color celeste, y su bella mirada sentimental. Su corazon volvio a latir como se debe, y empezo a sentir cosas raras en el estomago, como un cosquilleo.

_Tus sueños se haran realidad.~_

-Enserio, gracias una vez mas.-digo Maria mirandolo fijamente a los ojos aun, y su mano sosteniendo su muñeca. Sin moverse de lugar.

_Puedes soñar~_

-Buenos dias Shadow.-le dice Maria mientras que se sienta a su lado, muy temprano, estando aun solos. Saca su libreta, pero se le cae en medio de ellos dos. Shadow decidio molestarse en agarrar la libreta, pero sus manos chocaron al mismo instante que intentaban agarrar la libreta. Se empezaron a sonrojar.

_El amor puro sera tus alas, como si la promesa de un angel se cumpliera...~_

-Estem...-decia Maria mirando aun sus dos manos juntas.-Yo...

-No importa.-dijo finalmente levantando el la libreta y entregandosela. Pero de algo que no pudo evitar, fue sonrojarse al extremo, preguntandose, que es lo que estaba sucediendo con el.

_Cada vez que tu rostro brilla.~_

Habian pasado semanas desde que sus manos se encontraron con la libreta. Aun era de mañana, pero a Maria se le habia olvidado levantarse temprano. Asi que corrio con prisa por todos los pasillos. Sin ver quienes iban a sus lados, y quien venia enfrente de ella. Se dio cuenta hasta tropezar con su erizo. Shadow. Haciendola caer de sentadilla. Y gemir de dolor.

-Estas bien?.-pregunto el erizo, mientras le mandaba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si...estoy...-todo el mundo lo sabia, con quien habia sido el accidente, excepto ella. Quien quedo impactada de que Shadow poe primera vez estuviera con un rostro diferente.

_Mi cabeza duele y cierro mis ojos~_

-Oh...perdon, no quize hacer que te golpearas contra mi.-Empezo a decir Maria, hablando rapido por el nerviosismo.- Enserio, no sabia, perdon si te moleste o si te hi...-recibe un inesperado abrazo de Shadow, dejandola en shok. Pero acepto su abrazo, devolviendoselo y cerrando los ojos.

-No tienes que disculpar nada.- le dijo.

_Con el corazon roto, empiezo a llorar~_

-Y entonces...-seguia hablando Shadow mientras estaba recostado en la rama de un arbol en el parque, junto con Maria, quien con el paso del tiempo, se habia hecho su amiga.-Te pasa algo?.-Pregunto preocupado, mientras la veia triste y con algunas lagrimas.

-Nada.-contesto de una manera triste. Sabia que sus sentimientos por Shadow habian cambiado de una amistad a algo mas que ella podia conocer como "amor". Pero el problema era, si Shadow sentiria algo por ella, como ella por el. Tenia el corazon roto, no saberlo la hacia triste.

_Y de manera envidiosa me ahogo..~__  
_

"No puedo soportar estar viviendo con estos sentimientos que siento por ti Shadow, me estoy ahogando en mi propio rio de lagrimas que tengo. Pero tarde o temprano estare alli de pie, para decirte cara a cara lo que siento."Penso Maria, mientras lo veia estudiar con su libro de literatura.

_Sin temer a que me lastimen~_

-Hey Shadow! Podemos hablar un momento en privado en el parque hoy a las 6 pm?.- Pregunto Maria nerviosa, mientras que le hablaba por telefono a su casa, para quedar en verse y decirle la verdad. Sin temer a ser lastimada a que sus sentimientos no sean corresponido.

_Le ofrezco mi meñique al espejo~_

-Lo hare!.-se decia Maria mientras se veia al espejo, con un hermoso vestido color celeste, que encajaba en sus ojos, y remarcaba su delineada cintura.-Estoy lista.

_Puedes soñar~_

_-_Hola Maria.- saludo Shadow hipnotizado por lo linda que se veia, habia algo diferente en ella.

-Hola Shadow.-saludo de igual manera.

_Abrazame~_

_-_Shadow, solo abrazame.-le dice Maria acercandose a el, y abriendo los brazos para dedicarle un tierno abrazo, dejando a un Shadow atonito. Que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

_Ahora quiero cambiar estos sentimientos en palabras: TE AMO~_

_-_Que pasa Maria?.- Pregunto Shadow sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Quiero decirte que yo...yo...YO TE AMO!-le grita Maria sonrojandose al maximo, esperando una respuesta fea de Shadow, quien aun no le decia nada. Y eso le incomodaba.-Di algo, no me dejes asi.

-Yo...tambien te amo.-le dijo Shadow en un susurro casi audible, pero demasiado claro, para que Maria abriera los ojos en par, y lo mirara a los ojos.

_Puedes soñar~_

Poco a poco se quedaron hipnotizados uno al otro, acercandose mas a sus rostros de cada quien, sintiendo la respiracion de ellos mismos. Hasta acercarse lentamente...

_El amor puro sera tus alas... como si la promesa de un angel se cumpliera~_

-Besame.- suplico Maria, mirandolo aun. No recibio respuesta audible de el; pero si sus labios chocar contra los suyos en un hermoso beso apasionado.

_~Instrumental~_

Pasaron semanas y meses desde que se hicieron novios oficiales, sus vidas habian mejorado, y cada vez mas Shadow se sentia mas enamorado de Maria. Aunque no queria, porque sabia que iba a estar lastimado por su muerte de su enfermedad, pero aun asi, lo hacia. Salian a pasear a un bosque o a una playa a disfrutarse del uno al otro. Descansaron acostados en la arena, esperando la apuesta del sol.

-No me importa si me muero, eso no me dejara parar de amarte, Shadow.-le hablo Maria,mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me sentire solo otra vez.-hablo serio Shadow.

-Claro que no.-le animo Maria.

_Puedes soñar~_

_-_Eh?.-le volteo a ver confuso Shadow, sabia que ella no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, que ella no siempre estara a su lado.-Como puedes comprobar eso?

_Puedes seguirlo. Si puedes expresar esos sentimientos sinceros...~_

-Porque te amo, y el amor puede lograr cruzar barreras como si nada.- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su brazo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero desde la muerte?.-pregunto Shadow, aun sin comprender nada.

_Tus sueños se haran realidad.~_

-Si amas a alguien desde lo mas profundo, puedo hacer eso realidad. Visitarte desde el mas alla, con solo verte una vez mas.-Afirmo.

_Puedes soñar~_

_-_Ademas, siempre quize en esta vida agradecerte por hacerme completamente feliz antes de morir. Es como si mi sueño se hiciese realidad.-le agradecio Maria.

-Esto es como una despedida? -cuestiono mirandola. Y ver como Maria asentia, su hora estaba llegando.

_El amor puro sera tus alas...como si la promesa de un angel se cumpliera. ~_

-Te amo Shadow.-dijo ultimo antes de besarlo, y cerrar lentamente los ojos antes de irse de ese mundo. Dejando a Shadow triste por la partida.

-Maria...

_Fin~_


End file.
